1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eccentric press for pressing of machined parts out of powdery material using a drawing-off procedure, comprising a driving motor, an actuation for an eccentric pinion gear with a worm drive shaft as well as at least two columns, one tie-bar and the press mechanism with the pressing mould. The motor is accommodated in front of, above or in the vertical axis beside the worm drive shaft and an oil pump is essentially arranged on the same level as the worm drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eccentric presses for pressing of machined parts out of powdery material using a drawing-off procedure are well known in the art. These eccentric presses comprise a driving motor, an actuation for the eccentric pinion gear with worm drive shaft as well as at least two columns, one tie-bar and the press mechanism with the pressing mould. The presses known from the state of the art were built of three housing parts, a lower housing accommodating the motor responsible for the actuation whereas a central and upper housing were receiving the press mechanism and particularly the eccentric drive. Presses with a pressing range of less than 8 tons, which may be installed in a relative mobile way, were so high that service resting places or stairs with landing place had to be provided for the staff. This did not contribute to render the operation economical. In these known constructions, the electrically driven oil pump was arranged either on the outer side of the lower housing, or vertically in the lower and central housing. The same occurred with the maintenance unit for supplying compressed air, the oil filter and the safety valve for the press.
The object of the present invention is to provide an eccentric press of a much more compact design by changing the location of the different component parts, so that resting places for the staff are no longer necessary.
The solution of this object is achieved by providing an eccentric press for pressing of machined parts out of powdery material using a drawing-off procedure, comprising a driving motor, an actuation for an eccentric pinion gear with a worm drive shaft as well as at least two columns, one tie-bar and the press mechanism with the pressing mould and wherein the motor is accommodated in front of, above or in the vertical axis beside the worm drive shaft and an oil pump is essentially arranged on the same level as the worm drive shaft.
According to the invention, an eccentric press for pressing of machined parts out of powdery material using a drawing-off procedure, comprising a driving motor, an actuation for the eccentric pinion gear with worm drive shaft as well as at least two columns, one tie-bar and the press mechanism with the pressing mould, is characterized in that the motor is accommodated in front of, above or in the vertical axis beside the worm drive shaft and that the oil pump is essentially arranged on the same level as the worm drive shaft. The maintenance unit for supplying compressed air, the oil filter and/or the safety valve for the press are preferably accommodated in the vicinity of the oil pump.
The motor shaft is directly connected to the worm drive shaft via a coupling part, or the actuation induced by the motor shaft is transmitted to the worm drive shaft via a belt or a chain drive. According to a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the driving side of the motor is directed towards the driving wheel of the worm drive shaft. By this rotation through 180xc2x0 compared to the arrangements of the art, a press of low design may be obtained, whereas the worm drive shaft and the oil pump, as well as the oil filter, the safety valve for the press and the maintenance unit for supplying compressed air are all accommodated in a common housing part.